


You Bring Out The Best In Me

by fowlthewriter



Series: Romance Theories [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlthewriter/pseuds/fowlthewriter
Summary: Conversations between our favorite co-workers during their 3x16 filming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was intended as fan-based-imaginary-writing without any purpose to offend any party.
> 
> This is still within the theme of Romance Theories and a continuation from "Romance-on-set Theory" and "Romance-off-set Theory." Can be read separately. However, some parts contain references from the previous fanfic.
> 
> I was struck with this idea after watching Malec's 3x16 preview. This is my imagination of what's going on behind the scenes.

_**Harry's POV** _

"Hi you!!"

I looked up and find Matt's radiant smile. He just arrived, I assumed, noting from the greetings and the enthusiastic aura.

"Hi there! How are you?" I felt my lips smiling. He was coming closer. Just as I thought he would stop in front of me, it surprised me that he engulfed me in a hug. It's not exactly how we usually greet. It's more like how Dom and Matt will greet.

"It's going to be a long day." He said. With his chin on my shoulder, I can almost feel the vibration coming from his throat as he spoke.

"Yeah man. Got a tough scene to conquer today." I responded while my right arm went around his back.

"You get to just lay down and pretend to be unconscious." He let go and I saw his face scrunch. "Me, on the other hand, will need onions chopped in front of me."

I grinned wide. I know this was going to be tough for him and his humor approach was way better than nervousness at this kind of moment. "Solo talk and conveying a lot of remorse and grief emotions with facial expressions. All the best, man." I patted his arm firmly, hoping to show my strong support.

He smiled softly. I started to see some more worries marring his forehead. "I'm not always aware of my facial expression. Alec doesn't require much emotion in the beginning." There was a hint of exasperation too.

"Hey..." I called. "You develop so much since then." I was referring to those season 1 days and hoping he understood. "And Alec has been growing so much in you. You'll find the best way to convey his feeling."

He sighed. "It's important to do well." He said, mostly to himself. Then he looked at me and continued "it's important for the audience to see how deep Alec feels for Magnus."

I nod. "Ask the Alec in you, and you'll be okay."

He continued to look at me and I started to feel I said something out of place when he broke to a grin. "Even when it will confuse me about my feelings for you?"

I froze. He has feelings for me? Or was he referring to that theory again?

Since the last time we got carried away and almost kissed at a public bathroom as Matt and Harry, we haven't really talked about any other theories regarding this character confusion.

And he's bringing it now!

"Hey!" I decided to go with mock annoyance and interpret that he was basically just teasing me. I did suspect that I had a blush somewhere on my cheeks.

However, his cheeky grin then morphed to a softer smile. "I think I have a new theory to complete yours. But we'll discuss it after I nailed the scene."

"You do?" Surprised. He was actually thinking about my theories?

His face changed to smug. He does have great facial expressions. And irony if he didn't think he showed it that much during his takes. "Of course! I'm smart after all."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea you are."

"But really, we'll talk." He promised. "As for now, I'm going to find some onions to chop and generate my tears."

I snorted then laughed openly as he left me.

\- To Be Continued -


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry's POV** _

"Cut!"

Some more silence.

Then.

"YOU DID IT GUYS!" alongside with some "OH MY GOSH" and some more squeals.

I felt myself smiled sheepishly and I looked down, slightly embarrassed from the overwhelming reactions from the team.

I heard some "anyone got a tissue?" and high-pitched "oooooh" as a looked at Matt on my left.

He was in some kind of in a daze. But I looked at his expression and I shivered from what I found.

He looked... beautiful.

I don't know what other words to explain it. His eyes were slightly puffy and red. But his expression was a mix of concern, gratefulness, sadness, relief, proudness and happiness. It was so complex and I was sure I wouldn't be able to determine the depth of emotion he was feeling if it weren't for our continuous exposure to one another for this past years.

"We did it, Matt." I heard myself said softly.

And my voice surprised him. He looked at me like he was just realized that I was standing next to him.

"No." I corrected. "You... did it," I said in almost a whisper. I hope he heard me through all the commotion around us. "That was amazing." I continued as he didn't say anything.

Still looking at me with that surprised eyes, I heard him said "Harry?"

"Yea," I answered. I felt myself smiling. "Yea, Matt. You nailed it."

New emotion emerged on his face. Disbelieve. And... adoration?

I felt it, more than seeing it when Matt came closer, had his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. The warmth from his lips seemed to spread throughout my entire body.

Then I felt he brought his lips to my ears. "You bring out the best in me." He said lowly. The vibration sending me shivers.

"Matt! Harry! The emotion is brought out beautifully! It's a wrap for now. Let's get a break and continue after lunch." Someone said. I couldn't recall who as I was too wrapped up to the fact that Matt just kissed my temple. As Matt. Not as Alec.

Even Alec never kissed Magnus on the temple before.

"Matt," I heard myself calling him.

I looked into his eyes. Expecting confusion or any realization that he had just done that based on Alec-residue in him. But I only met the same adoration.

Then both his hand were on my cheeks before I knew it. His deep blue eyes staring straight into me. "You... bring out the best in me."

My tall co-star was bending forward a bit to meet my eye level and he spoke gently "thank you." Then I felt he encircled his arms around me and held me tight.

"Matt," I called him. My arms went around him automatically. "It's all in you."

He moved back, but held both his arms on my shoulder, keeping our distance close. "Not without you." He shook his head a bit. "I can't do this without you. And for that, thank you."

I felt myself smiled. "At your service."

He broke into a grin. Such neat and dazzling white teeth. "Let's go! Lunch lunch!" He let me go and started walking to the studio entrance.

I followed and fall into his pace beside him. "Does this have anything to do with the new theory you haven't shared with me?"

He still wore that wide grin on his face when he tilted his head and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Ever heard about method acting?"

And off we go.

\- FIN -


End file.
